


Untitled Ficlet

by starprise_entership



Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: Episode tag: ‘Melora’, F/F, Scene Rewrite, canon-divergent, femslash solves everything
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-31
Updated: 2017-12-31
Packaged: 2019-02-24 15:31:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13216725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starprise_entership/pseuds/starprise_entership
Summary: Jadzia asks Melora to drop the formalities, and invites her out to dinner.





	Untitled Ficlet

**Author's Note:**

> Melora/Jadzia was an idea I thought up that would’ve replaced Bashir and Melora’s not-quite-ethical romance quite well. It’s a pity I couldn’t come up with a title for this one.

“Tell me, Lieutenant.” Melora takes her hands off the controls of the shuttlecraft, and folds them neatly in her lap. She takes a breath, glancing out at the beautiful scenery. “You’ve been glancing at me from the corner of your eye for hours. What is it, that you find so fascinating about me?” she asks, trying to not make the question come off as a threat.

After a moment of silence, Jadzia returns, not quite answering the question, at least not for now. “Look, I really want to get to know you better, but all these formalities...I think it’d be better if you called me Jadzia.”

Melora narrows her eyes, taken slightly aback. “Alright then, Jadzia.”

Jadzia almost breaks into a wide grin - it’s wonderful, the way Melora sounds her name.

“Now why do you keep glancing at me?” Melora asks.

“Hm.” Jadzia can’t help it when her eyes skim over the ridges on Melora’s forehead, and the blueness of her eyes. “You’re interesting.” _Interesting in the way that compels me to drop everything and spend all of my time with you, getting to know you and to be with you -_

“In what way?” Melora shoots back, in a friendly manner. “You’re curious, aren’t you? People from my planet don’t usually leave due to the unfavourable environment. I guess I’m special, being able to join Starfleet and visit such marvellous places like this. And meet the most interesting people outside of my homeworld.”

Jadzia turns her chair towards Melora, and leans slightly forward, signalling her interest. Her heart picks up pace slightly as she thinks of what to say next. But for a Trill with several lifetimes’ of experience, she knows that she’s quite experienced as a flirt, and worrying should be the least of her worries. “Well, I was thinking,” she suggests, sincerely, “if you’d be interested in having dinner with me tonight.”

Melora breaks into a smile, and her gaze lingers on Jadzia. “I’d love to.” _Good. That’s a great response. Now I really want to know if she’s interested in me._

Confident, Jadzia continues. “And I think this is the time where I say that I think I’m interested in you.” _It feels wonderful to get that off my chest. Every single time._

Melora takes a moment to process this, and looks up at Jadzia, her eyes half-lidded. “Thanks.” She gives a shy smile, and turns back to her work.

“You’re welcome,” Jadzia whispers under her breath. Stopping herself from punching the air like an excited child, she returns to navigating the shuttle, bubbling with pleasant anticipation.

 


End file.
